


Five First Dates

by ShaneVansen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating in Atlantis isn't as easy as one might think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of days ago I asked for prompts. I answered one of lanna_kitty's, using the line ["So what's the kinkiest thing you've ever done?"](http://lone-pyramid.livejournal.com/137439.html?thread=1145055#t1145055) (drabble, PG). Then I got distracted by working on my long fic (22 pages and counting!). But now here's a response to the prompt "they go on a real date".
> 
> Unbetaed. Originally posted to LJ January 2009.

Their first date, decided on after months (years) of dancing around the attraction, is interrupted fifteen minutes in by an explosion in one of the labs. Thankfully no one is injured, but by the time they sort everything out, make sure the scientists are all okay, ensure there was no structural damage, and assign a clean-up crew, both John and Elizabeth are too tired to pick up where they left off. He walks her to her quarters but that's as far as it goes.

**

The second try, they get most of the way through their meal before Carson comes rushing into the mess hall, trailed by what looks like his entire medical staff. All they really hear is "tainted fruit" and "food poisoning" but that's enough. Elizabeth spends three hours vomiting and eight hours hooked up to an IV. John tries to spend some time with her but more than a third of the expedition is incapacitated and he has his hands full trying to keep everything from falling apart without her. After, they both avoid the mess hall as much as possible. Elizabeth has to request more MREs and power bars from Earth six weeks earlier than anticipated.

**

Their third attempt doesn't even get a chance. The day and time come and go with no word from John or his team, and it's not until four days after their scheduled return – three days after they were supposed to meet for dinner – that her flag team comes strolling through the 'gate with nothing more than scrapes and bruises and one hell of a story.

**

The fourth time, they try for a date off-world. Elizabeth's invited to a celebration hosted by one of their allies, and naturally John volunteers his team to accompany her. They have hopes of sneaking off for an hour or so, but no such luck. The ruling council is ecstatic that she's come and she's lucky to get five minutes to herself, let alone an entire hour. Elizabeth does manage to excuse herself for a few minutes and hides out behind one of the buildings, taking a moment to breathe. John finds her after a few moments, and they get a few minutes of quiet together before duty calls and they return to the party.

**

The fifth time they have to reschedule, Elizabeth's had enough.

John's laid up in the infirmary with a broken clavicle after falling wrong while sparring with Teyla. It's a clean break, at least, but he's being kept in the infirmary for the next few hours.

Elizabeth enters with a tray bearing two covered plates and two bottles, which she sets on a chair while she draws the privacy curtain around his bed.

"What's up?" he asks, struggling to sit up.

Elizabeth lifts the tray to sit on the chair. "We're having dinner," she says matter-of-factly, unscrewing one of the bottles to take a sip. Setting the water aside, she pulls the cover off one of the plates with a flourish.

"Turkey sandwiches?" He starts to grin.

"Don't get used to it," she warns, passing it to him.

John takes a bite and his eyes close in bliss. He almost asks – jokingly, of course – if it's too soon to tell her he loves her, but at the last second decides there might be too much truth in that and lets the thought go. "So," he begins instead, wiping mayo from the corner of her mouth with his thumb. "Where should we go for our second date?"

_\--end--_


End file.
